Forgive me 20
by Lore-chan02
Summary: CAP 1***Remasterizacion de mi historia no terminada en el 2004. Yamato ya esta en preparatoria y su banda comienza a ser famosa. Sigue siendo el tipo frío que no se lleva bien con nadie... menos con Mimi. La banda de Matt es otra cosa, todos contrarios a el en personalidad. MIMATO


_Esta historia fue publicada por mí en el año 2004, pero he decidido retomarla y reversionarla lo cual se irá notando con el correr de los capítulos._

 _Mimato, disfruten ;)_

* * *

 **Forgive me** **2.0**

 _Written by: Lore-chan._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 : La Banda**_

El inicio del invierno llegó en un día con mucho sol para la estación. De hecho, parecía un día cualquiera de primavera… el clima no daba atisbos de que fuese a caer nieve y era extraño a esas alturas del año. No hacía nada de frío y el viento soplaba con lentitud como saboreando su paso por entre el gentío, los árboles y las montañas. Ese día sábado no se parecía en nada al día anterior (en cuanto a temperatura), aún quedaban vestigios del helado día anterior que cubrió a los automóviles con escarcha nocturna y el aire todavía se respiraba casi congelado, pero no importaba ya que los rayos del sol animaron a las personas, que parecían más alegres que de costumbre.

La mañana de ese día empezó como cualquier otro día sábado para el rubio Yamato Ishida. Se preparó el desayuno en la soledad del departamento que compartía con su padre que se encontraba trabajando, como siempre, mientras escuchaba las noticias matutinas. Nada nuevo.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj empotrado en la cocina y se apresuró en comer para salir a tiempo.

Ya daban las ocho y media de la mañana cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta de su hogar vistiendo una pollera azul cielo, que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos, vestía también unos pantalones de tela color negro desgastados a la altura de la rodilla, Se acomodó la guitarra a la espalda e instintivamente se arregló ese tan delicado cabello.

Yamato ya tenía 18 años a cuestas y una incipiente carrera de cantante muchos le decían que tenía una considerable habilidad, gracia y talento para cantar profesionalmente dentro del país y, por qué no, en el extranjero. Pero, él, se lo tomaba con tranquilidad y sólo daba pequeños 'conciertos' en su preparatoria y en lugares donde lo invitaran y Yamato estaba alegre de poder ir con su banda y guitarra a cualquier sitio donde apreciaran su voz.

Sobra decir que se había transformado en un chico muy popular, él y sus 3 compañeros de banda. La única diferencia es que él era casi "inalcanzable" debido a su fría personalidad la cual lo había acompañado por siempre y nunca había pasado nada que lo hiciera cambiar. En cambio, los demás chicos eran jóvenes alegres y divertidos que sintieron esa repentina fama como una oportunidad de pasarla aún mejor y conocer más personas.

Hoy, tenía ensayo de práctica para un concierto en un galpón donde se presentarían varias bandas de la ciudad en aproximadamente un mes, estaba emocionado ya que era una gran oportunidad. Era un famoso galpón donde semestralmente se elegían las 2 mejores bandas que competían a nivel nacional para firmar un contrato nada más ni nada menos que con Avex Records.

Emprendió el paso a una casa abandonada que quedaba a no más de 20 minutos caminando desde su departamento, esta casa de encontraba a un lado de la vivienda de Hideki antiguo vocalista del grupo, pero que a causa de la extirpación de sus amígdalas y al cambio de voz debido a la pubertad debió cederle el puesto a Yamato que había llegado años después al grupo para tocar la guitarra. No lo había querido en un principio, pero el Ishida cantaba mucho mejor que él.

En la banda eran cuatro: Hideki, segunda voz aún y bajista; Daita, segundo guitarrista y tercera voz Junji, baterista; y Yamato, voz principal y guitarrista.

El rubio llegó con su guitarra al hombro hasta la casa de Hideki que lo esperaba ya afuera. El muchacho era de tez blanca y cabello marrón claro y tenía unos hermosos ojos pardos que de noche se transformaban en tonos verdosos. Vestía parecido a Yamato aunque en vez de pollera llevaba una camisa era color vino.

-y, ¿los demás? – preguntó Yamato luego de saludarlo.

-Junji está limpiando su bateria – sonrió – ya sabes que le encanta tenerla reluciente y Daita acaba de llamar para decirme que está un poco atrasado.

-¿aún no mejora? – Yamato se refería a Daita el cual había estado muy enfermo durante la semana de clases. Aun así el rubio debía admitir que era muy responsable y que aunque estuviera muriendo en cama, éste se levantaría de todas formas e iría a ensayar.

-Fue al médico ayer en la tarde, con los medicamentos que le recetaron debería mejorar pronto.

No dijeron más y entraron.

En el interior, un muchacho de cabello azul muy oscuro y ojos violetas limpiaba los platillos de su batería. Era delgado y, al igual que Hideki, vestía una camisa, pero de color azul marino; la tenía abierta hasta poco más abajo del pecho y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos.

El lugar tenía un pequeño escenario roñoso construido por ellos mismos para idear el cómo sería su espectáculo, unas cuantas sillas y telarañas por el techo que no les molestaban. No estaba sucio, sino que en perfecto estado a pesar de los años en que estuvo abandonada.

Los vecinos de los alrededores ya estaban acostumbrados a escucharlos y ya no se molestaban como antes. Se habían dado cuenta que no hacían nada malo y que era preferible que metieran ruido a estar robando por ahí.

-Hola Junji – dijo el rubio y se acercó hasta él.

-Yamato, hola – le respondió éste –… mira que brillantes están – dijo refiriéndose a su batería. Su gran orgullo –… todo el mundo los verá relucientes y sonaran como nunca… vamos a arrasar en ese concierto.

-ya lo creo – le dijo cambiando su serio semblante a uno más alegre al verlo entusiasmado – y, ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó dirigiéndose ahora hacia Hideki que había sacado su bajo y lo tañía comprobando si es que se encontraba en buen estado - ¿esperamos a Daita o empezamos sin él?

-bueno, deberíamos esperarlo, pero no sabemos cuánto se demorará en llegar…

-no se preocupen ya llegué – dijo una voz ronca.

Daita había entrado con su guitarra por la parte trasera que estaba a un lado del improvisado escenario ya que desde ese camino le quedaba más cerca de su casa. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que Yamato, pero algo más opaco y los ojos verdes, tan profundamente verdes que muchas de las chicas de la preparatoria dejaban de gritar por Matt y querían sólo la atención de Daita. El chico traía una camisa, al igual que 2 de sus compañeros, de color verde musgo.

Se notaba a la distancia que el chico estaba enfermo y al hablar su voz delataba una fuerte gripe, tal y como se había podido apreciar en clases. Pero como había ensayo, no iba a faltar aunque estuviese muriendo.

.

.

.

Mimi detestaba levantarse temprano, daba los mismo si ese día había amanecido más tibio que el anterior… simplemente quería estar acurrucada en su cama, pero su madre se hallaba enferma, su padre estaba de viaje por trabajo y los medicamentos se habían acabado, así que se dirigía a la farmacia a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de su departamento.

Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas color celeste que le caía en forma de campana sobre la rodilla, llevaba sus zapatillas blancas favoritas y un lazo que le formaba una coleta a su largo cabello trigueño.

No había mucha gente circulando en las calles, bueno… eran las 9,30 de la mañana tampoco iba a estar todo repleto aunque hiciese un buen día.

Iba pensando en todo lo que le deparaba el día y la voz de Yamato se escurrió por sus oídos. Miró en todas las direcciones y la casa abandonada se abrió a sus ojos. Había olvidado completamente que pasaba por el lugar donde su amigo ensayaba.

Se detuvo frente a ella, observándola…meditando si debía entrar o no.

Recordó de pronto la vez en que tuvo que cantar junto al Ishida en un ensayo porque Hideki había salido de la ciudad por algunos días y Daita estaba totalmente afónico, no podía articular palabra. Se había sentido tan nerviosa sobre un escenario, pero al mismo tiempo tan dichosa que estaba pensando seriamente en seguirle los pasos al rubio, que no la miró durante todo el momento que la tuvo a su lado… y eso que los separaban al menos 2 metros.

Sabía que no era del agrado del rubio. Nunca lo había sido, ni lo sería… pero al menos una palabra de agradecimiento no lo iba a matar.

No lo pensó más y se introdujo a través de la puerta al interior a medida que la voz de Yamato y que los instrumentos sonaban más fuertes. Su madre debería esperar unos minutos más, después de todo no era muy grave.

Ya adentro, se apoyó en una de las paredes a observarlos. Los muchachos se habían dado cuenta de ella y Junji la saludó desde la batería con una sonrisa, Daita y Hideki también la saludaron, pero Yamato se quedó en silencio…mirándola sin ninguna reacción en su rostro. Hasta que perdió el hilo de la canción y los demás tuvieron que detenerse.

Ninguno pareció molestarse con el error de Yamato. Al contrario, se bajaron alegres del escenario dejando sus instrumentos para ir a saludar a la trigueña que también era su compañera de preparatoria.

-Hola Mimi, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Hideki acercándose a medida que estiraba los brazos.

-Te levantaste temprano hoy – comentó Junji jugando con sus drumsticks.

-Estoy bien, gracias – dijo alegre intercambiando miradas con ambos – lo que ocurre es que mi madre está enferma y voy a la farmacia a comprarle la medicina.

-Vaya debe de haber una epidemia o algo por el estilo porque yo también estoy enfermo. - Daita la saludó desde un poco más lejos moviendo su mano, no quería enfermarla.

-así escucho – sonrió la trigueña y el corazón de ese rubio de ojos verdes galopó de felicidad. Esa sonrisa…- ¿tienen algún concierto que están practicando?

-Practicamos todos los sábados… pero desde ahora los ensayos serán especiales, por el concierto que daremos en el Galpon 9 – Hideki infló el pecho orgulloso.

-¿El Galpón 9? – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la trigueña y no pudo evitar abrazar a ambos chicos que se sonrojaron al instante. Daita que estaba un poco más lejos se lamentó de estar resfriado - ¡Es maravilloso!... Felicitaciones. No estaba enterada.

-¿No? – Junji parecía extrañado – pensé que Yamato se los había dicho.

Voltearon a mirarlo, pero éste estaba tocando su guitarra sobre el escenario sin siquiera haber saludado a Mimi. Siempre adoptaba esa postura con personas extrañas a su banda.

Los chicos no entendían muy bien porqué era así, al menos con la muchacha tenía una relación de muchos más años. Se conocían de niños.

-debes de gustarle – dijo Hideki en broma, pero su rostro mostraba seriedad. La Tachikawa se ruborizó.

-está bromeando – dijo Junji al verla un poco incómoda – debe de haber olvidado contarles. Estamos nerviosos porque, tú sabes, allí sólo tocan las buenas bandas y la posibilidad de ganar y el contrato con Avex Records…

-les irá bien, son un excelente grupo. Machista por no dejarme participar, pero un excelente grupo – Mimi rió. Tiempo atrás les había propuesto su entrada al grupo, pero ellos no aceptaban chicas. En realidad, Daita, Junji y Hideki lo habían hasta considerado pero el no rotundo de Yamato fue lo que cerró totalmente la posibilidad.

-oh, no puedes estar aún enfadada por ello, es nuestro protocolo – dijo Junji como si hubiese lastimado algo muy sagrado para él - Hideki cree que si entran chicas, pueden haber problemas entre nosotros.

-no queremos romances, esto es ciento por ciento profesional – dijo éste.

-no se preocupen, yo lo sé… - Mimi no quería oír más excusas – bueno, yo debo irme, pasé sólo unos minutos para poder escucharlos. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – dijo Hideki, pero antes que ella se fuera se acercó a su oído bajo la mirada iracunda de Yamato – puedes mandarle saludos a Sora, por favor.

-claro – sonrió ella – ningún problema. Le entregaré tu recado.

-¡adiós! – y Daita junto con Junji movieron su mano. Aunque la mano de Daita se movía con mucho más entusiasmo.

Mimi se iba, pero, antes de hacerlo, se acercó hasta Yamato indignada por haber sido ignorada por él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Los demás miraron la escena expectantes.

-Sé que entre ambos no existe la mejor relación de amistad del mundo… de hecho no existe – La trigueña hacía notar su molestia en su tono de voz. El Ishida la miraba como quien mira una mosca que revolotea fastidiosa sobre la cabeza – pero deberías ser un poco, sólo un poco más educado…

-Educación es lo que tú no tienes – interrumpió el rubio levantándose con guitarra en mano. De un salto bajo del escenario colocándose frente a la Tachikawa donde se notaba la diferencia de altura entre ambos ya que la muchacha tuvo que alzar aún más la vista - … una persona educada no entra a un lugar sin ser invitada.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas un tipo tan desagradable? – cuestionó ella.

-Soy así con las personas impertinentes…por favor no nos vuelvas a interrumpir – Yamato pasó entre medio de Junji y Hideki y dejó su guitarra afirmada a una de las paredes – voy a comprar un par de bebidas, ¿alguno quiere?

Los 3 consultados negaron con la cabeza y emitieron un "no" en coro. Y sin más el Ishida desapareció del lugar.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Esta historia la publiqué por primera vez en 2004 y la dejé de lado una vez que me alejé de FF. Era la que más disfrutaba escribir, así que decidí retomarla, pero desde el principio y generando más cambios a la historia. Esta vez la voy a terminar pero tengo una idea ya totalmente distinta a la que tenía.

Después del Michi, el mimato es mi pareja favorita


End file.
